YulSic - When An Ice Princess Gets Jealous
by moegrrl
Summary: SNSD Fanfic; Royal Family pairings; Sequel to Yulsic - A Non Wild But Sweet Romance Plot: Jessica gets jealous over Yuri's Fashion King kissing scenes
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Yuri has been slicing vegetables and meat for almost an hour, and she hasn't even begun to cook yet, except for the rice which is already well on its way in the rice cooker. Normally it wouldn't take this long to prep food to cook, however a certain Ice Princess had decreed (not requested) that Yuri cook a mountain of food for the rest of the members, their managers, their stylists, random gofers, their oppas, unnies, sunbaes, and hoobaes in SM Entertainment, and the staff of any show in KBS, MBC, and SBS that SNSD was going to guest in. It was a good thing that SNSD didn't have to do any shows for EBS, otherwise Yuri would be cooking for pretty much everyone in the Korean broadcasting industry. It's an insane hour in the morning, when even farmers haven't even risen yet to start the day, and here she was a treasured member of national girl group SNSD, julienne-ing carrots.

Yuri has been pasting little foam lucky charms onto cards for almost an hour, and she hasn't even begun writing personalized messages on each one of them. If the cards were stacked together, they would rise almost up to Yuri's waist. Jessica suddenly decided to send thank you notes to all of the people who support SNSD in their activities and daily lives. Of course, if the notes were handmade then they would be better. Of course, they just had to be decorated with various cute things so they would be charming. Of course, she delegated all the hardwork on her hapless girlfriend. It seems that even the lanky kid that delivers their orders from Goobne chicken was going to get a card. The little punk who never failed to make goo-goo eyes at her Sica was getting a card that was devoid of any pink foam hearts so that there wouldn't be any misunderstanding whatsoever, lest the scrawny kid mistake a simple thank you note for a romantic confession. She pasted all the extra hearts on the card that would go to the director of the dermatology clinic that Jessica and Sooyoung visited.

Yuri was eating her third bowl of ddukbokki, and she wasn't even halfway through the pot. Her lips were numb, she was teary-eyed, her nose was runny, and her tongue was about to fall off. Her throat felt like it had been gulping lava. She was only on her first pot...of five which were filled to the brim with spicy rice cakes. What made it worse was that the taste was uneven and weird. God knows what compelled Jessica to buy out three ddukbokki stalls, and then dump the numerous bags of ddukbokki randomly into any pot that was available. The resulting sauce was made by three different hands, owned by three different cooks who had three different ideas on what made ddukbokki delicious, and how to make their own recipe special. Yuri prayed that Sooyoung and Yoona would get home soon.

Yuri has been playing tag with her breath for almost...god knows when. Friday night melted into Saturday morning, and after a brief respite to crawl out of bed Saturday afternoon - only because humans need to eat to survive, the early Saturday evening went by in a blur, and now the clean tang of a cold Sunday dawn was upon them. This miraculously free weekend was being filled with loving, cuddling, and not much else; time being very well spent. Yuri slumped face down on a moist pillow, sweat cooling the sheets and her glistening back. Her long silky hair was plastered uncomfortably to her slick nape. The strands that weren't sticking to her neck were covering her face, and she could hardly see through the curtain. It was a simple thing to run a hand through her hair, if only her wrists weren't cuffed to a bar that had a soldered ring, where a chain was slipped through and locked to a sturdy bedpost. A slim hand ran the length of her calf, her thigh, lightly scratched her hip, before taking a hold of her hourglass waist and flipping her over. Gently, Jessica combed Yuri's hair from her face with her fingers a loving smile on her face. Yuri's answering grin faltered when a haughty look quickly chased the Ice Princess's gentle expression. Her majesty raked her eyes hungrily over the tanned dips and curves of her domain. Yuri couldn't gulp, because her throat was too dry. She scrambled to remember how early her Monday schedule was.

Yuri has been holding in her temper for the better part of Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. After a glorious YulSic weekend, she's had a Jessica-devoid-three-days. By the time she woke up, Jessica had left her uncuffed, without any lingering traces of the Ice Princess ever being there. Yuri had drawn the sheet up to cover her nakedness feeling lonely, without even the comfort of an afterglow. A hundred texts and calls were unanswered. Her usually boundless patience was nearing its end. She stared in frustration at her phone, willing it to give her the answers, oblivious to the staff scurrying to set up for the next scene, and to the makeup artist who was flitting around her fussing over her hair and retouching her face. Music blared from portable speakers that were plugged to a netbook. Someone had tuned in to the online streaming of one of her SM oppas' radio show. Her throat was still raw from the merciless, but enjoyable, treatment she had under her Ice Princess. This was the only evidence left that proved what happened last weekend wasn't a steamy figment of Yuri's imagination. Jessica was careful not to leave any marks, no matter how gently or roughly she had possessed Yuri's body. Yuri often had the most skin-baring costumes, being the designated member in taking care of Soshi's sexiness. Yuri wished Jessica had been a little less careful, and at least left a small love-bite as a physical reminder of what they shared from Friday evening to the wee hours of Monday morning, because now she felt empty and abandoned by the confusing silence she was getting from Jessica.

Before the final strains of the song floating from the speakers faded away, her oppas' voice cheerfully announced the next segment on his program, "...and now we have a treat for all you SNSD fans out there! We have Sica on the phone! Hello, Jessica!"

"Hello?"

"Hello Jessica? Is that you? You sound different over the phone."

"Ah sorry, this is actually Park Minyoung. Jessica is driving beside me, here let me hold up the phone to her... Say 'hi', Sica!"

"This is Soneo Shidae's Ice Princess, Jessica! Hello listeners!"

"Oh Sica, are you on a joyride with Minyoung-sshi right now? Boy you two are real close! What a treat listeners! We have Sica and Minyoung with us right now!"

Yuri seethed as Sica and Minyoung's tinkling laughter filled the airwaves.

CHAPTER 2

"Where is she?"

Minyoung blearily blinked back at the hard glare that was being leveled at her. She had reluctantly stumbled out of bed, summoned by the frantic relentless buzzing of her doorbell. When she cracked open the door, only the short thick door chain kept the angry woman at her doorstep from barging in.

"Yuri, what are you doing here?" Through slitted eyes that tried to filter the glare of the lightbulb that illuminated the front door, Minyoung easily recognized the Black Pearl despite the deep baseball cap that was jammed low over her forehead and the huge clear spectacles that was meant to camouflage Yuri's perfect oval shaped face. She had met Jessica's girlfriend numerous times. Yuri had even helped Jessica cook a meal for her on a TV show. The girl had always been amiable and pleasant, and Minyoung somewhat considered her as one of her friends, so she was baffled by Yuri's abrupt manner.

"Where is she?!" Yuri cried, slamming the door with her palm in frustration. The door chain rattled, but did not give.

"Yuri calm down." Rubbing the sleep from eyes, Minyoung tried to fight through her fatigue to give the agitated girl her full attention.

Yuri's eyes sharply took in Minyoung's tousled hair, raw lips, tell-tale scratches, and the unmistakable languidness in Minyoung's gait. Behind the disheveled actress, a figure emerged from the bedroom, and peeked into the hallway. Yuri's heart skipped a beat when for a moment the slim body looked like a girl's from an angle, before it turned to reveal the broad chest and thick biceps of a male. A small red dot burned, sending tendrils of smoke in its wake, the glow wasn't enough to illuminate the face of the person holding the cigarette. Still, Yuri had a pretty good idea of who was sharing Minyoung's bed.

Relief washed over her. Suddenly contrite, she bowed low to the groggy Minyoung in apology. "Joesonghamnida, unnie." Yuri had only taken a few steps away when a hand hastily grabbed her arm. Minyoung had unchained the door in a flash and had caught up with Yuri.

"This is about Jess isn't it?"

Yuri mutely nodded, unable to meet her unnie's eyes. She was still ashamed at her rashness, and repentant that she had doubted Sica's fidelity.

Yuri was ushered into a chic sitting room.

It was minimalist, save for a sleek home theater system and a side table with photographs. Yuri espied a silver framed picture of Minyoung with her arm around a teenaged Jessica's shoulder. They were smiling cutely for the camera and holding up peace signs. 'Happy Birthday' in brightly colored cut out letters was strung up in the background.

Minyoung briefly ducked into her bedroom to talk quietly to her other guest, before settling down beside Yuri on the plush leather couch. When offered refreshments, Yuri accepted a glass of water, and she meekly sipped the chilled liquid, waiting for her unnie to initiate conversation.

"Ok, when did this all start?" The older actress asked, propping her temple on her arm that was slung over the couch's backrest. She sat sideways facing Yuri with a leg tucked in, and her lower back leaning on the armrest.

Lowering her glass on its coaster, Yuri began relating her woes: Sica's hot and cold behavior, her erratic demands to complete near impossible tasks, and her compulsion to force-feed her enormous amounts of ddukbokki.

The older girl listened intently, her eyes smiling merrily. She seemed to be suppressing giggles, but Yuri was too absorbed in storytelling to notice.

When Yuri finished her tale, she drained her glass of water feeling relief in finally unloading her swirling thoughts to a sympathetic ear.

"Just out of curiousity, do you remember what you were doing with Jess before these incidents?" Minyoung said with a smirk.

Puzzled, Yuri looked up to the ceiling trying to recall the past. "Mmm-well, uh, I came home late from filming. All the girls - even Yoona - were already home from their schedules. Sica sat up in front of the TV to wait for me." Her brows drew together as she thought hard, "She asked me how my day was. She was wondering why I was filming so late. Um, let's see...Oh! We had to retake my kissing scene with Lee Jae Hoon-oppa. There was a problem with the lighting, and the director did several takes just to get it right. That was a really tiring day; we had to do the whole scene again and again."

"Uh-huh." Minyoung said impatiently, "So, what did Jess do?" She had a very eager look on her face.

"Ugh. Sica suddenly said that I should cook something for the director - to thank him for his hard work. Before I knew it, I was cooking for most everyone that we've ever worked with."

Minyoung smiled widely in satisfaction. "Tell me about the other times that Jess was acting weirdly."

Sensing that her unnie was on to something and that she was getting near to decrypting Jessica's mystifying behavior, Yuri thought about what she did before she had to handcraft a hundred thank you notes, and was subjected to torture by spicy rice cakes.

"On the day she said that it would be a great idea to send handmade cards to people we were thankful for - uh, what did I do that day? Oh yeah, I did a workshop with Jae Hoon-oppa and Ah In-oppa to help me with my crying scenes for Fashion King..."

"Just you three?" Minyoung asked sharply.

"Uh yeah, they had some free time and they were nice enough to help me out."

"So you were with just the two of them all day?"

"Yeah, we weren't filming that day. So I spent some free time to practice with just the two of them." Yuri said uncertainly, unsure why Minyoung was so keen on this detail.

"Uh-huh. I bet you told Jess how your oppas were so nice, helpful, and kind, am I right?"

"Yeah, I suppose..."

"Interesting. How about the ddukbokki incident? What happened then?"

"Well, uh...let's see, um - oh yeah, Jess and I were on a midnight snack run in Dong Dae Mun market 'coz we were craving for chicken skewers, after Sunny had went on and on about how delicious they were when her team bought some for Running Man. It was like a mini-date and were were bundled up in long coats and scarves, and we had huge glasses and bonnets on, so that no one would recognize us. We were just talking about our day, and I was telling her a funny story about how the oppas would try different breath sprays and breath strips 'cause they were really conscious about making a good impression when we had to do a kissing scene. There was this one time that Ah In-oppa had tried blueberry, coffee, and cinnamon between takes - and in the end the taste was so weird that I just couldn't do the scene with him, so he had to brush his teeth."

"Right-right." Minyoung waved a hand a bit to hurry along the narrative, "So, Jess randomly decided to wipe out three ddukbokki stalls while you were talking, right?"

"Yeah, Sica really wasn't paying attention - I guess she was really craving for something spicy - everytime I tried to finish my story, she would suddenly drag me to a stall and haggle over ddukbokki. Man, it was a really funny story too." Yuri said a bit uneasily, Minyoung was staring at her like she had two heads.

*Oh, you poor obtuse girl.* Minyoung thought with a shake of her head. "It's all becoming very clear to me, Yuri-sshi. Now, tell me about - uh, you know - your weekend."

Yuri blushed. She hadn't meant to get that far when she confessed her frustrating week to Minyoung, but somehow she had spilled all, in her agitated state.

"Yeah, well amazingly our schedules over the weekend were both free. So I was thinking of practicing my scripts, and to try and understand my character in the drama more. We were sharing stuff about acting in a drama, and I asked Sica how she had dealt with skinship and all that - 'cause the scriptwriters were toying with adding a bedroom scene for my character, but I think SM Entertainment was still mulling it over - how it would affect my image and all..."

"You told Jess that you might have a bedroom scene in Fashion King?"

"Yeah - well, they were thinking about it back then..."

"Let me guess, she pretty much jumped you at that point?"

"Um yeah?" Yuri nodded in confusion; her face felt hot just remembering how insatiable Sica had been.

Grinning from ear to ear, Minyoung shook her head in amusement, her beautiful long hair shimmering as it swayed gently. "Ah, chincha! You kids are so cute." Abruptly sitting up straight, the older actress suddenly looked into Yuri's eyes keenly, "Well, you're a bright girl Yuri. Why do you think Jess did the things she did?"

Yuri has had an exhausting day. All day long she had been riding a roller coaster of her emotions, acting for her drama scenes pushing on one end and her feelings for Jessica twisting from the other, but instead of feeling wrung out she was determined to find Jessica after being enlightened by her visit to Minyoung-unnie's place.

*Pabo-yah, it was staring you at the nose, and you didn't see it!* Yuri chastised herself, amazed at how something so obvious had flown over her head.

She burst into the Soshi dorm only to find none of the girls at home. She fished out her phone from her pocket and began to speed dial each member. Eerily, the first numbers she dialed weren't answered. After the fourth number, Tiffany picked up. Yuri's head jerked back when the loud mushroom's voice boomed crystal clear when the line connected.

"Yuri? I was about to call you. Are you done filming?", Fany shouted over the wall of noise that surrounded her.

Through the blare of music, voices chattered excitedly in what sounded like Mandarin. Yuri was able to pick out Hyoyeon's voice. She was speaking rapidly, before she was cut off by several voices. One male and two female.

"GONBAE!" someone roared, it sounded like Sunny. A dozen or so voices screamed back, "GONBAE!" A careless clash of glasses rang out with some sloshing sounds, a second of silence, then a chorus of satisfied "Ahhs!" after a round of one-shots was gulped down.

A calm steady voice cut through the rowdy din. It seemed like the maknae was lecturing someone on alcohol intoxication. Yoona's drunken voice suddenly spoke up in a high pitched tone, "I'm not drunk! I'm really not drunk! Don't you know my name's Im Yoona! The Ims don't get drunk! Are you insulting my family honor?!"

"Tiffany, are you guys having a drinking party?" Yuri said incredulously.

"Yeah we've been waiting for you. Come to Sica's house now!" Tiffany yelled.

"N.O.W. NOW, RIGHT NOW!" The Soshi members chorused in the background. Jessica's distinct giggles could be heard over the laughter and scattered clapping.

"I'm on my way."

CHAPTER 3

Yuri was met by utter chaos. She surveyed the mess arms akimbo.

Jessica's house was stuffed with celebrities in various degrees of inebriation. Apparently, after Jessica had parted ways with Minyoung, she had driven around kidnapping random idols. She bullied her wingmen (or former roommates), Hyoyeon and Sooyoung, to do the same.

Hyoyeon drove around SM Entertainment's building and bagged a few hapless wandering people. She managed to fit Siwon, and half the ShiNee boys into her Mini Cooper. A bent golf club was thrown into her trunk. The boys each sported a suspicious bump on their heads. Too bad the EXO boys were under lock and key, as they were still being tightly monitored lest their shiny and new sheen be tarnished by bad press. As she was about to pull out of the parking lot to drive away with her loot, the TVXQ duo just happened to step out their van, sleepy from their early schedules. Hyoyeon whipped out her bent golf club and a few seconds later her Yunho-oppa and her Changmin-oppa were strapped to the roof. Hyoyeon sped away from the scene, as someone might have heard Changmin's Tenor-C scream before he lost consciousness.

Sooyoung mesmerized the remaining members of ShiNee with the promise of a grand buffet with lots of expensive meat. She easily plucked Heechul and Donghae, who were innocently passing by, like ripe fruit from a tree, but unfortunately the rest of SuJu was able to escape. Shindong distracted Sooyoung by throwing fish cake skewers at her. She snapped them up mid-air while SuJu scattered in panic like headless chickens. However, after quickly gobbling down the flying treats, Sooyoung's long limbs snatched up a hiding Eunhyuk. He barely managed to wriggle out of Sooyoung's clutches. He had to shimmy his way out of her hands by dancing vigorously.

A small bus suddenly appeared. The door opened to reveal a rainbow headed Sunny on the driver's seat. Since she was too short to reach the pedals and look over the huge steering wheel at the same time, Sunny's folding screen, Hyomin of T-ara, assisted the shorty by stepping on the pedals while Sunny drove from her lap. Sooyoung glared at the Sunbyung couple, but quickly let go, knowing that Hyomin was harmless and that SooSun is so so real. Sungmin popped out of the bush that he was hiding in when he saw Sunny, so he stepped on the bus willingly. He found that most of the cast of Invincible Youth 1 and 2 were already in the bus and noisily reminiscing with the comedian Shinyoung as the ringleader. Kwanghee of ZE:A invited himself along when he heard Sunhwa of Secret, his virtual wife on WGM, agree on the phone to go to a drinking party in between takes for the show. When Sunny appeared with the bus, he latched on to Sunhwa and wouldn't let go.

Jessica, Yoona, and Seohyun teamed up in fishing for idols. Yoona went along with Jessica's crazy plan, because Jessica was Yoona's omma in the Royal Family, and she firmly believed in honoring thy father and mother, even if it's from a fictitious fan-made family. Seohyun came along because she was worried about her unnies's safety, and at the very least, someone had to be the designated driver. They went around in a convoy. Jessica in her BMW, Yoona in her Volkswagen, and Seohyun in the mini-truck that she used to harvest gogumas with Yonghwa in WGM. Seohyun insisted that they drive slowly and carefully.

They didn't stay long in SM Entertainment when they saw that Hyoyeon, Sooyoung and Sunny had pretty much cleared out the place, and that the SuJu boys weren't coming out of hiding anytime soon. Jessica did manage to round up the F(x) girls when she was able to lasso her sister Krystal, after lulling her into a sense of security. Sulli wouldn't let go of Krystal, Vic-omma of course tried to rescue her captured daughters, Luna tried to help Victoria, while Amber the llama cheerfully trotted along thinking it was a game. In the end, all of them were stuffed into the car and driven away.

Jessica had called TaecYeon to invite him to the party, so along the way they picked up the 2PM boys in Yoona's car, and the 2AM boys in Seohyun's truck. The rest who couldn't fit rode in Jo Kwon's car. Unlike the flower boys of SM Entertainment, the beastly boys that starred in Hot Blood (yes, including KKabb Kwon) were easy to lure. Jessica merely had to utter one word: samgyupsal.

The TaeNy couple was assigned to do the booze run. An obscure article was posted online about a mysterious Porsche and pink Bentley that wiped out the stock of booze in a major supermarket in Gangnam. It didn't garner much interest and the news died unlamented.

Jessica's garage and driveway were packed with vehicles, bumper to bumper, facing one direction. All except one white Mercedes Benz. Goo Hara missed a turn and mistakenly drove down the one way street in the wrong direction. As she was poor in driving in reverse, her car stuck out like a sore thumb facing left when all the other parked cars were facing right. Nevertheless, she, Nicole, Gyuri, and Seungyeon arrived safely, and quickly joined Jiyoung who went with the IY cast in Sunny's bus.

Two of the Royal Family 'husbands' were running amok.

ByunTaeng was dashing around ambushing butts and chortling like an ahjumma. Like a child on Christmas morning, Taeyeon was giddy to sample the buffet of luscious rear ends gathered in such a small space. Pinching at lightning speed, the startled shouts of the abused butts' owners, mimicked a choir practicing the sol-fa syllables. When her small grabby hands got ahold of Siwon's shapely butt, Tiffany, who had been monitoring her Taetae, finally had had enough and pried Taeyeon from her victim. Siwon scurried away as soon as his gluteus maximus gained freedom. Tiffany embraced the sloshed kid leader, firmly placing the latter's naughty hands onto her own pillowy buttcheeks. The Soshi leader sighed in contentment and happily indulged in fondling her favorite pair of muscles. Tiffany waddled them both to Jessica's room for a time out, effectively cutting off Taeyeon from consuming more alcohol for the evening.

Yoona was stuck in 'imitation' mode. She was going through characters and parodies at a lightning speed leaving the boys of JYP rolling on the floor in stitches. Jo Kwon and Kwanghee naturally gravitated towards kkab-ness and were keeping up with Yoong with their own stream of jokes and imitations. TaecYeon was laughing so hard that he suddenly lived up to his nickname 'Fart Quake'. Everyone pinched their noses and started fanning frantically with whatever they could grab. Seohyun, who had been sneaking water into Yoona's drinks, calmly stood up and opened everything that could provide ventilation. No sooner after it was safe again to breathe, Yoona let out an enormously juicy burp, which sounded like it came from the Godzilla of frogs. The beastly idols' eyes were wide in admiration at Yoona's epic burping ability. They exploded in cheers and hoots, backslapping the girl who was supposed to be the face of SNSD heartily. More fired up than ever, they challenged each other to a fart-box tournament. Seohyun sighed, patiently watering down Yoona's glass, while the choding was deeply enmeshed in testosterone comedy.

The SooSun couple, on the other hand, ruled over the area where the food and booze were concentrated. What everyone ate was decided by what Sooyoung's stomach desired. Right now, Sooyoung was fixated on the samgyupsal, so samgyupsal was what everyone had. Victoria who ate her fair share of the sizzling pork on WGM, flipped the meat expertly, as she took charge of cooking the food. Like a mother bird surrounded by her chicks, she fed her F(x) 'daughters' by hand, wrapping the pork with vegetables with a smear of sauce. It looked like the next course had been decided on when Sooyoung started to eye the blood sausages.

Meanwhile, Sunny ensured that a steady production of soju bombs was mixed and that no glass was left dry for less than a few seconds. With always a replenished makgeolli on hand, she randomly shouted "GONBAE!" which was enthusiastically echoed by the IY cast who surrounded their beloved Soonkyu. As they drank, the conversation became more lewd, until everyone was trading dirty jokes with red-faced enthusiasm.

Hyoyeon was everywhere. One moment she was gaily conversing with Victoria, Amber, and Siwon, in the next she was furiously doing a dance battle with Yunho, Nicole, and Luna in the middle of the room that was cleared for dancing. She sat down in Yoona's circle, adding to Kwanghee's noise. She sat down with the Kara girls for a few shots. She jumped in head first when the IY cast started to argue on which season was better.

Yuri took in the pandemonium in amazement. She cautiously entered the crowd which looked like a mass of limbs swaying to the music. During the time it took Yuri to get from the Soshi dorm to Jessica's house the guests have expanded to include a few more stars. Yuri spotted a Wonder Girl biting into a blood sausage, a B2ST member happily dancing with Hara, and an Infinite member showing Hyoyeon a dance move.

From left to right, Yuri was met with lively greetings and hands excitedly waving her over. She smiled widely, shyly greeting everyone, but her eyes darted around the room trying to spot Jessica. No one seemed to have a clear idea of where the hostess was.

Gingerly, she tiptoed around Key and Seohyun who were in hysterics. Yuri took a second look when she heard the two finally speaking to each other informally. Yoona was slyly spiking Seobaby's drink, while the normally poised maknae guffawed so freely that she could rival Yoona's infamous alligator laugh. The choding knew that Seohyun has been surreptitiously exchanging water for soju in her glass. What Seororo didn't know, was that Yoona had been putting the discarded soju shot that was meant for Yoona's beer into her iced tea.

Intent on finding her absent girlfriend, missing her terribly and feeling alone despite the abundance of friends present in Jessica's house, Yuri craned her neck over the bobbing heads and the glasses raised in toast. Someone bumped into her, and she almost teetered over and crushed an oblivious Sulli who was busy cramming an oversized vegetable wrap into Krystal's mouth.

"Sorry, noona!" said Minho, who quickly grabbed ahold of Yuri's elbow to steady her.

"Yoohoo! Where's my pretty Minho?" cried TaecYon. He looked like a lion on the hunt in a vast African safari.

Minho quickly squatted and hid behind Yuri. "Noona stay there for a bit!"

"Um, okay." Yuri tried to look casual while a roaming TaecYon slowly passed by. "Maybe you could help me, have you seen Sica around?" whispered Yuri to Minho from the side of her mouth.

"Jessica? Oh she's in the playroom doing karaoke with Onew and Donghae." Minho whispered back absently as he glanced about trying to determine TaecYon's position.

"Thanks." Yuri whispered back, while TaecYon was snagged into a drinking game with a mixed group of boy band members, all loudly boasting that they could drink all the others under the table.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Minho quickly dived into a slightly more sedate gathering of girl group members. They welcomed the fair faced flower boy with open arms.

Yuri made her way into the playroom that housed a state-of-the-art entertainment system that could accommodate concert worthy karaoke nights befitting of its owner. Nearing the room, a terrible cry like a cat caterwauling assaulted her ears. It took a moment for Yuri to realize that it was actually singing; slurred, off-key singing, with a lot of echo from the microphone; then music started, raucous laughter, and boisterous heckling. Whoever was holding the mic had jumped the song's cue by a lot. High pitched squealing punctuated the awful notes. This may be the first time in human history that the sounds of a cat and a dolphin having a knock-down-drag-out fight were ever simulated.

Yuri halted at the sight of Donghae and Onew carrying a squealing Sica sideways. Onew held the ice princess by the legs and Donghae by her upper body. Donghae's arms were wrapped around Jessica's torso. He was holding too near Jessica's chest much to Yuri's displeasure.

Heechul held a mic to Jessica's mouth, while Yesung was singing a duet with her. Yesung brandished a mic in one hand and gripped the neck of a beer bottle in the other, while Kyuhyun and Ryeowook sang along from the sidelines. Super Junior-KRY had come out of hiding after Sungmin phoned his bandmates while riding Sunny's bus to Jessica's place. Yesung was having a difficult time distinguishing which hand held the mic, so he constantly sang to his beer bottle. Whatever madness drove him to challenge Jessica into a duet, while the girl swung from Donghae and Onew's arms, was long forgotten, as he struggled to remember what he was singing.

Changmin was also present. He studiously pored over the list of songs available. He was scrolling through trot songs, and was fast punching in a queue of difficult ones for an all-star sing out with the party's best vocalists. He had wanted to drag Taeyeon into the contest, but from the sounds that were coming out of Sica's room, where she had disappeared into, with Tiffany, he decided that she was plenty happy right now and that his presence would be a nuisance. In her stead, he challenged the balladeers of 2AM.

The rest of ShiNee were also present, as they has followed their leader Onew when he had gravitated towards the sounds of singing.

So, unlike Jessica's reputation for being closer to her unnies and noonas, Yuri seemed to have stumbled upon her girlfriend in the middle of a male harem.

"YUWREEE!" sang Jessica into the mic when she caught sight of the scowling Black Pearl. Eyes snapped towards the door and a giddy welcome was chimed by the room's occupants.

A mic was shoved into her hands, and she was thrust in the middle of the room to face the wide screen. A mere few seconds after stepping into the playroom, she was already following the bouncing ball from lyric to lyric. She gamely sang, but all throughout she kept tabs on Jessica. She was giggling endlessly between Heechul and Donghae; their heads close together. Yuri kept a smile on her face as she watched her girlfriend get fawned over. Heechul fondly fixed Jessica's bangs, despite her playfully batting his hand away. Donghae snapped photos with her on his phone. He held her close so that they could squeeze into the photo with Heechul and Yesung, who jumped in at the last minute. The ice princess has already sipped halfway into a tall glass of what looked like pure soju. As she was not one of Soshi's strongest drinkers, this meant that even a splash of the hard drink would go straight to her head. Yuri looked on worriedly as the ruddy faced Sica unleashed her aegyo, a sure sign that the normally stoic sleepyhead was undoubtedly drunk.

As soon as the song ended, Yuri had every intention of grabbing Jessica from Donghae and Heechul for some alone time. Unfortunately, Hyoyeon suddenly barged in with a posse of the best dancers who were present. They had decided to move their dance battle upstairs, as the playroom had more superior sound equipment, plus party lights. Changmin sadly looked on as his carefully chosen song list was wiped off the screen and replaced with a series of dance songs. Of course, Yuri was hooked by Hyoyeon to join her team for the glory of Soshi.

A few songs later, after a lot of popping and locking, and sexy waves, she realized that Jessica had once again disappeared - along with Heechul and Donghae.

TBC


	2. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The party had somewhat died down. The lightweights were wiped out. Shockingly, Seohyun was still awake and was knocking back soju shots like a veteran. Sunny was keeping an eye on the maknae with a mixture of amusement and pride. She wondered where Seobaby's Fany-omma and Tae-appa were, because they were missing out on seeing their RF daughter all grown up and able to out-drink the troop of male idols who had challenged each other to a drinking game earlier. Sunny surveyed the collection of chocolate abs that were strewn across the room snoring blissfully.

"Bunch of babies." She scoffed and knocked back a glass of makgeolli with a grunt.

Sooyoung had followed some idols who decided to raid Jessica's kitchen. After hours of gobbling down a string of meaty snacks their tummies were groaning from the load and they were wishing for some hot broth to ease their group indigestion. Sunhwa announced that she would make something traditional and Korean, which piqued the interest of whoever was awake in her vicinity, since Kwanghee had kept boasting about how delicious Sunhwa's food was. Victoria volunteered to be Sunhwa's sous chef, as she was interested in learning a new recipe. She carefully eased Amber and Luna from where they were passed out on her shoulders. She had been leaning against the wall while cradling her two sleepy toddlers on each arm. Sulli and Krystal had disappeared somewhere with the rest of the 94 line, so she left the knocked out duo beside the light drinkers of the IY cast.

The playroom was in the same situation. Changmin was able to wrench the remote control from Yunho's grip, when the exhausted dancing machine had sprawled on the floor with his arms and legs widely thrown about, after having a dance off with the Infinite boys. Seven against one seemed unfair, but not so for gods rising from the east. The pride of DBSK was untarnished as the Infinite members conceded defeat to their sunbaenim.

Now Changmin was trading high notes with Onew and a revived Yesung. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook had cut off Yesung's alcohol consumption at some point, so he was now on his second wind. Jun K and Jo Kwon lead the rest of One Day in clapping to the music, as they waited for a chance to sing. Thankfully the room was soundproofed, otherwise they would have to deal with irate neighbors complaining about them wailing trot at an ungodly hour.

Seeing that the dance battle was finally over and that the vocalists were engrossed in competing on who would be able to shatter Sica's glassware, while surrounded by the worn out bodies of a dancing queen and her subjects, Yuri slipped out of the room to renew her search for a certain Jessi-cat who has been eluding her all evening.

She was methodically searching the house going from one end to the other and so far she had seen far more un-idol like behavior in a few minutes than in all her years in the industry, but no Sica. She was now approaching Jessica's 2nd most favorite room in the house: her reading room. (The sleepyhead's most favorite room is her bedroom of course. It even has her beloved air-con in it. In case you're wondering, her third most favorite room would be the bathroom. Toothbrush was in there, plus she felt that she was prettiest after a shower.)

The reading room was outfitted in an awkward space which otherwise would have been left empty and unused. Jessica asked the interior designer to find a creative way to change the cramped space into a cozy and warm hideout. The result was a small rectangular room that was four paces wide and three paces deep after it was lined with floor to ceiling industrial shelving that stopped at the window in the center of the room. The walls were painted a pastel yellow to make the small space seem large and bright. As a highlight, the steel shelves, the door frame and the window frame were painted a baby blue. Then, an old comfortable sofa was pushed under the window in between the space left by the shelving. An apple green slip cover was sewn for the couch to cover its faded pattern. A red, modern designed, floor lamp stood in a nook between the sofa and a shelf, ready to provide a reading light at the click of a small plastic button. The oddly colored pair provided a focal point to the eye upon entering the room.

Jessica had quickly filled up the space with books of all sizes. Expensive and glossy coffee-table books shared space with paperbacks that had cracked spines that marked her favorite pages.

Yuri had lifted her arm to reach out to the door knob when Heechul and Donghae leaped out of god knows where, dressed like gigolos and in shades. They stood with their arms crossed. TaecYeon, who was similarly dressed, fell into place in the middle of the two and crossed his arms too. The trio raised their chins up and looked down on their noses at Yuri through their dark glasses, like low level gangsters in a cheap mafia B-movie.

Yuri eyed then warily for a moment, and then she pasted a sweet smile on her face and crooned in a syrupy voice: "Oppa." She even did cutesy cat paws for added effect.

For a second the trio seemed to swoon back, but quickly recovered and held their place. TaecYeon exclaimed, "Wah! It's no joke! It's no joke!"

"Resist it! Resist it!" Heechul hissed.

TaecYeon cleared his throat and tried to look menacing.

Quickly changing tactics, Yuri requested politely: "Oppa, I just want to see if Sica-unnie is in the room, so please move aside."

"She doesn't want to see you." Heechul said bluntly.

"Why wouldn't she want to see me?"

"Because you're a meanie." Donghae said with a sniff of disapproval.

"Boy, do I have a lot to say about that." Yuri muttered to herself, in a louder voice she said, "I'm not sure what you mean, oppa. Afterall, we didn't part in bad terms the last time I saw her."

"Hmph, a likely story." TaecYeon said with a deep frown that did little to intimidate the exasperated Black Pearl.

Yuri pressed her fingers to her temple, a vein in her forehead was beginning to twitch. "Well if you'd like to know, we did this: [BLEEP] [BLEEP] and that: [BLEEP] [BLEEP], aaallll weekend!"

At Yuri's sudden pervy revelation of her weekend activities with Jessica, Donghae burst out in a nosebleed; his face flaming red.

"Eotteoke!" exclaimed Heechul, hurriedly stuffing wads of tissue up Donghae's nostrils. When he looked over to TaecYeon next, he saw the beastly idol drooling with a faraway look. He produced smelling salts in a flash, waved them under TaecYeon's nose and gave him a smart slap. The rapper broke out of his trance with a shake of his head.

"Y-y-you sly temptress! Y-y-you can't defeat us so easily you know!" managed to say an embarrassed Donghae with his stuffed nostrils, while he hopped up and down, and pointed an accusing finger at Yuri.

"Hah! Besides, you can't use that on me Yuri-ah, 'coz despite these babies," Heechul threw a death glare at TaecYeon and Donghae, who shifted uncomfortably, "I'm quite used to perviness. So bring it!"

"As you wish," Yuri growled, "YOONG-OPPA!"

Yoona suddenly swaggered in. The Twin Troopers did a fist-bump. "Yes, Yul-oppa?" Yoona said in a faux deep voice; scowling at the suddenly meek three oppas in front of her.

Sighing loudly, Yuri shook her head dramatically with a hand on her chin. She looked deeply troubled. "I'm being inconvenienced right now, Yoong-oppa."

"What, Yul-oppa, these girls giving you trouble?" Yoona lunged at the trio with a mock punch of her fist. She sneered at her real oppas who flinched like underdogs with their tails between their legs. Donghae began to whimper pitifully.

"Tsk. I didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice." Sighing as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders, Yuri said gravely, "Eliminate them, Yoong-oppa."

Chuckling evilly, Yoona approached the trio who stepped back everytime Yoona took a menacing step towards them. She cracked her knuckles gleefully. Like lightning, her fist flew in gut punch that was aimed much lower, to be precise, it was aimed at TaecYeon's crown jewels. The beastly idol squeaked in panic, quickly closing his knees and covering little Taec with his hands.

Yoona stopped short of endangering the Ok Family's future, and she leaned in to whisper something into TaecYeon's ear.

TaecYeon, who had been bracing for the worst, opened one eye and then the other. "Chincha?" he asked Yoona dubiously, while he still clutched his fruit of the loom.

Yoona nodded seriously.

"Yippee! My Hello Kitty collection is now complete!"

Heechul and Donghae watched aghast at the transformation of the beastly idol into a giggly fangirl.

"Don't forget what you said! Pinkie-promise?"

Yoona quickly hooked her pinkie to the the thick digit that TaecYeon stuck out. After completing their pinky promise, TaecYeon gaily skipped away, radiating sugar and spice and everything nice.

Yuri raised her eyebrows at the remaining two. "Give up?"

"I threw away my Pucca collection! There's nothing you can tempt me with!" Donghae said bravely, although he was trembling in fear.

Yoona arched a brow at him, then clapped her hands twice.

The missing 94 line, made up of Sulli, Krystal, Jiyoung, Suzy, and Johyun, stampeded into the hall and without further ado, carried off Donghae, and that was that.

Heechul was devastated with how unceremoniously Donghae was defeated.

"Um." He looked back at his hoobaes awkwardly.

Two-thirds of RF's Kwon Family looked at him expectantly.

"Hi-yah!" Heechul cried doing a crane pose from an old Eighties movie. It seemed that this oppa was not going down without a fight.

Yuri produced her phone from her pocket and dialed a number, when it was connected she handed it over to Heechul, who took the proffered phone cautiously. Yoona checked her fingernails and buffed it on her shirt looking utterly bored.

Heechul placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yah, Heechul." The authoritative voice of SuJu's leader, LeeTeuk rang strong and clear from the phone.

Heechul immediately folded. "I understand." He politely handed back the phone to Yuri.

"No hard feelings, right? Easy come, easy go. There's no business like show business." He rambled nonsensically to Yuri.

"Of course, oppa."

Heechul patted Yuri on the shoulder, nodded at Yoona, then walked away whistling with his hands in his pockets.

When he rounded the corner, Yoona gave Yuri a high-five. "Oh yeah, we da man!"

Yuri grinned, "Thanks, Yoong."

"Anytime, appa!" Yoona saluted and went off to find Seohyun.

TBC


End file.
